1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective shields and, more particularly, to protective shields for use in preventing damage to the hull of a boat and, most particularly, to a protective shields assembly mounted to a boat trailer for preventing damage to the hull of a boat during transport behind a towing vehicle.
2. Background Information
Boating is an increasingly popular recreational activity for many individuals. Although an individual can maintain a pleasure boat at a mooring or a marina on a river, lake or ocean, many prefer to remove the boat from the water on a boat trailer and store the boat and trailer at a safe location between uses. With the boat secured atop a boat trailer, the boat is easily transported to many different locations using a towing vehicle.
However, during transport, the towing vehicle continually causes road debris to be thrown into the air and fly directly at the boat being towed directly behind the vehicle. The debris impacts on the forward surfaces of the boat hull, causing discoloration and physical damage to the boat hull. Small rocks and pebbles are the most destructive form of debris and are particularly destructive to boat hulls fabricated from fiberglass reinforced resin material, commonly used in many boats.
Numerous devices have been devised to overcome the problem of protecting items towed behind a motor vehicle. Patents have been granted on some of these devices, including the following. U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,714 by Garner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,655 by Boysen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,757 by Sullivan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,366 by Bruce et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,863 by Mittendorf et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,130 by Pickrell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,200 by Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,991 by Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,392 by Cooper; U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,015 by McNeil; U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,400 by Greenleaf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,599 by McNamee; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,378 by Cook; U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,229 by Swanson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,946 by Faber; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,963 by Avillez de Basto; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,734 by Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,316 by Infante; U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,174 by Grenier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,999 by Clark; U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,374 by Grove et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,639 by Blassingame et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,587 by Sage; U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,061 by Lea, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,188 by Jefferies et al. Applicant has devised a boat hull shield device that is particularly designed for securing to a standard boat trailer. The boat hull shield device provides shields to protect the boat hull from flying debris, with the shields being completely adjustable to provide protection to boat hulls of various sizes and shapes.